


Reversed Roles

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Severus Snape, FemaleHarry, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Genderswap, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Severus Snape, femaleseverus, femalesnape, genderbender, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: RATED EXPLICIT FOR A REASON.  Snarry One-shot Fanfic!  Harry Potter has a secret fantasy he wants to share with his Potions Professor.  Gender isn't always important when it comes to love, nor is someone's sex.  I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to JK Rowling!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry wants to try something new in bed with Severus. Will he agree to it?  
> RATED EXPLICIT FOR A REASON!

**_Reversed Roles_ **

 

Harry dropped his jacket on the floor of Severus Snape’s quarters.  _He isn’t here yet._   He thought, running his fingers over some parchment with his Snape’s etiquette handwriting.

He smiled at himself, closing his eyes.  Last night may have been the best night of his life.  He breathed in heavily, letting himself taste the clean air.

“Mister Potter.”  The crisp, cultured voice stated behind him. 

Harry turned around as Snape levitated his jacket with his wand.  “Still a rule-breaker, I see.”  Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry walked over.  “As if you didn’t know.”  He smirked as the older wizard’s lips turned into a sly smile.

“And?”  Snape asked, as if it wasn’t an incomplete question.

Harry stepped closer again, grabbing his levitating jacket.  He tossed it into a corner of the office.

Snape’s eyebrows shot up, though he was far from surprised.  Amused, rather.  That’s what Harry guessed, anyway.

Harry let a finger trail down Snape’s button-up shirt.  He stood on his tip-toes to whisper in Snape’s ear hotly, “Last night, you didn’t seem to mind.”  His hand pressed the Potions Master against the door.

Snape whispered slowly in Harry’s ear.  “I never said I minded….Harry.”  He said the man’s name slowly and intricately.  He grabbed Potter’s arse, squeezing it. 

Harry breathed sharply in, pushing his erection against the other man’s.  “I want you.”  He pulled his head back to look into Severus’ big onyx eyes.  “Now.”  He said gruffly. 

Harry licked the underside of Snape’s neck, from bottom to top, then top to bottom.  He murmured, “You know how I like it…Severus.”

Snape gulped as his cock enlarged from Harry’s words.  From the younger wizard saying his name…

“Harry…”  He pressed his lips hotly against Harry’s still ones, caressing him there.  Harry finally moved his lips against Snape’s, flicking his tongue against the other man’s.

“How do you want me?”  Harry breathed, shivering from the kiss.

Snape carded his fingers through Potter’s tousled brown hair.  “I desire _you_ , Harry—the rest doesn’t matter.”

Harry whimpered.  “Fuck me.”  He reached into his pocket, handing Snape the potion vial.   Snape took Harry’s mouth again and moaned deeply.  He grasped the potion, tonguing Harry’s mouth tenderly.

“You must be sure.”  Snape breathed.  He said each word with meaning, Harry knew. 

Harry parted from the other man, leaving him a little breathless.  He looked into his eyes, practically begging.  “Please.”

Severus laid a hand on Harry’s cheek.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Harry kissed Snape’s hand and begged him again.  “You won’t.”  Severus didn’t look convinced.  Harry added, “Our safeword will be…erm…Quidditch.”

Severus’ lips curved up in a smile.  He snorted. 

Harry looked at him with fiery eyes, taking his lips again.  He was practically sucking the juices from the older wizard’s mouth.  He wanted this.  Needed it—just once.

Severus parted from Harry with enlarged pupils.  He held the vial up to his lips.  With a sultry voice, he stated, “Drink.”

Harry nodded, wrapping his lips around the vial, drinking it with aid of Severus’ hand.  He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Snape while the changes occurred. 

“Severus…” Harry murmured in his lover’s arms.  He could feel that his hips were wider, his chest protruded, and he felt a tingling sensation in his groin.

Snape looked into Harry’s bright green eyes, swiping a finger across his flushed cheek.  “Gender is of no difference to me.  You know that.”  He said sternly to Harry, who seemed doubtful from the look he was giving.

Harry sighed of relief.  “I know.”  He put two fingers on Severus’ chin, guiding him down. 

“Harry…”  Snape grunted before stealing his lips, which were a little softer than before.  He felt the delicious curves of Harry’s body—his hourglass shape.

Harry sloppily kissed him back, pushing him out of the study and into the bedroom.

Snape shut the door with one hand, the other one wrapped around Harry.  Harry clung to him, kissing his neck.  As he felt the bed behind his thighs, he sat on the bed. 

Snape was already sliding out of his button-up shirt when he felt Harry pull his pants and boxers down.  Harry hungrily sucked the very tip of his cock, working his way down. 

Severus pinched his eyes shut.  “Oh dear Merlin…”

Harry moaned in response, allowing the huge cock to vibrate in his mouth.  He felt _wet_ —he wanted to touch himself so badly. 

Instead, he allowed more suction on the long, thick cock in front of him.  Snape finally opened his eyes to meet Harry’s green emerald ones.  Harry loved seeing him whimper, feeling the man’s talented fingers stroking through his hair.

Snape held him in place, “Harry, stop.  I…won’t be able to…”  His face looked scrunched in frustration.

Harry slowly licked off the pre-cum, then pulled off his shirt to reveal his newly grown breasts.

Snape was fascinated: he cupped both of them in his hands.  They fit perfectly—he pinched the protruding nubs and heard Harry whimper. 

Severus grunted in response, pushing the younger wizard back onto the bed, climbing on top of him to suck his tender breasts.  “Mmm,” he moaned around Harry’s sensitive left nipple, pinching the right one. 

Harry gasped and moaned, “Oh…please…”

Snape noticed Harry try to touch himself, where he was growing more and more wet.

Instead of stopping him, Snape kissed him fiercely while unbuttoning the man’s muggle jeans, feeling for that tender clit through the fabric.

Harry arched up into the man’s touch.  “I’m…so…close already…”

“Shh…”  Severus whispered just before he moved his hand underneath Harry’s boxers.  He slowly rubbed Harry’s clit in small, torturous circles.  Harry panted, “I…I need…”

Severus devoured his mouth, still rubbing the clit softly.  He could feel Harry getting wetter beneath his fingertips—and their kisses grew hotter as well. 

He parted from the younger wizard, whispering in a sultry voice, “I know what you need, Harry.”

He took the finger from his clit, watching Harry’s pupils dilate, slicking one finger inside Harry’s folds. 

Harry gasped loudly.  “Oh god!”

Snape hissed, “Yes…you’re so _wet_ for me, Mister Potter.”

Harry arched up onto his finger, and Severus added another.  “P-p-professor…”

Severus smirked, kissing him deeply while fingering him in and out.  He whispered in his ear, “I want you to cum for me, Mister Potter.  All over my fingertips.”

Harry silently screamed, arching up in desire.  “Ohhh…”  He shot wetness from his aching pussy, sucking in on Snape’s fingers.  Snape stayed with him through the spasms, knowing how Harry liked to be well prepared.

“ _Severus_ …” Harry moaned softly, pulling his head down and kissing the man again.  He felt Severus’ aching erection against his inner thigh.  He licked his lips, feeling himself already getting wet again.

Snape shivered from hearing his name.  He pulled out his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth to taste them.  “Mmm…not bad.”  He smirked at Harry, who was blushing and devouring him with his eyes.

Harry felt Severus pull off his jeans and boxers, finally.  He grabbed his arse, pulling him down. 

“Please…Severus…”  Harry pleaded with begging eyes.  In that moment, all that mattered was their connection, emotionally and physically.

Severus whispered, “Oh, Harry…tell me what you need…” 

Harry nearly let his eyes roll back as he felt the tip of Snape’s large, engorged cock teasing his hot, wet entrance.  He tried to arch up, but Snape was pinning him down, so he was unable to move.

Harry licked his lips as he looked into Severus’ feral stare.  “Y-your cock.  I…I need…”

Snape wriggled his cock a bit to tease Harry’s entrance again.  Harry pinched his eyes shut, gasping.  Snape took the opportunity to whisper in Harry’s ear, “You need my cock, Harry?  Need it inside you?”

Harry practically cried out, “ _Yes_!  _Yes,_ damnit, just put your cock inside me!”  He heaved with his chest, sweating on his forehead. 

Snape nodded, whispering softly.  “Please tell me if I’m hurting you.  Remember our safe-word is Quidditch.”  He looked at Harry’s understanding eyes.  “I…I know.”

Severus nodded once, slowly pushing through Harry’s tight, wet entrance.  “Ungh…so tight…”

Harry brought up both his knees and wrapped his legs around Severus’ arse.  “Fuck…”

Snape stopped to kiss Harry deeply, moaning in his mouth as he pushed in a little deeper.  Harry parted from him.  He looked at him wildly.  “Deeper.”  Harry claimed.

Snape smirked evilly.  “Who am I to deny you?”  Then he pushed in, a little more than halfway.  “Merlin, Harry.  You’re so eager for me.”

Harry gasped, feeling his opening sucking Severus in deeper.  Severus smirked at him.

Harry whimpered, “So…so hard.”  He arched up a little, welcoming the rest of Snape’s cock.  Snape then buried his cock a little deeper, waiting for Harry to adjust.  He didn’t want to hurt him.

Harry threw his head back, already starting to spasm.  He arched up a bit.  “Oh…”

Severus couldn’t hold back any longer.  He sheathed his cock all the way inside Harry, holding them still for a second.  “God, Harry, you feel so good.”  He hissed through his teeth.

Harry kissed him as they were connected, egging him on.  Snape gasped, starting to move his hips.  Harry’s muscles were wrapped so tightly around him…

“Oh, _Merlin!_ ”  Harry screamed loudly as Severus started to rhythmically pound him.

Snape pounded deeply, a bit faster.  “Tell me…” he thrusted between words, “how you like my cock…”

Harry humped against him, biting his lip.  “God, Severus…so fucking good…”

“Has anyone,” he grunted, “else—” he sped up the pace as he was cut off by Harry.

“No one else…Gods…Severus—” Harry looked into those deep, coal black eyes, filled with lust and care as he thrust inside of him.  “Only your cock…only _you_ …”

Snape thrusted his tongue in Harry’s mouth just as deeply as he was with his cock.  Harry sucked on his tongue as he did, wrapping his arms around the older wizard.

They were both panting, hearing skin slap against skin, while Snape’s large cock penetrated Harry’s tight, wet hole. 

Harry arched up as he saw Severus bite his lip, about to lose control.  “Yes…please…”

“Harry…I…”  Severus said through clenched teeth, humping faster, trying to hold back.

Harry clawed into his back.  Severus held him close.  Harry whispered, looking into his steamy eyes, “Shoot your cum deep inside me, Sev’rus.  You know how I like it.  Please.”  He begged softly.

Severus felt his heart pound faster at the younger wizard’s choice of dirty words—but it didn’t matter.  He felt himself grinding into Harry and _shooting_ cum deeply into his hot, needy hole.  Harry grappled him into a climactic kiss and grinded fiercely against that thick, tender cock, feeling it hit that unexplainable sensitive spot inside him. 

“Harry…”  Severus whimpered as his cock was buried deep inside Harry’s throbbing need. 

“Oh god, Severus…Severus…”  Harry whimpered back, grappling on for dear life, spasming around his partner.  He loved the feeling of Severus coming inside him—deep and full.  Harry came hard around that delicious cock, milking it for all he was worth.

Severus felt his balls empty out as Harry clenched so sweetly around him.  He kissed the man passionately, still inside him, waiting for Harry to calm down.

“Dear fucking Merlin…”  Harry gasped, completely exhausted.

Snape slowly slid out of Harry’s temporarily female form.  He kissed the smirk off of Potter’s face—noting that his body immediately changed back into male form.  He knew it would—that was just the nature of the potion.

Harry kissed him back at full force, murmuring, “Next time, it’s your turn.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Smut ahead! Severus takes a potion to make him female until Harry cums inside him!  
> Please please comment!! <3
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**_Reversed Roles: Part Two_ **

 

“Severus?”  Harry called out, unpacking his things from his work-trip.  He’d been sent to report on a new Quidditch team in America.  Harry was unsure about traveling so far from home—so far from Severus—but Snape practically shoved him out the door.  He wanted Harry to have adventures in life—he didn’t want him to feel held back.

When there was no answer, Harry sighed.  Had the man fallen asleep on him?  He felt a sense of annoyance wash over him, but then he realized he was just edgy from all the traveling.  He hadn’t seen his partner in nearly a week—and he needed Severus so very badly.  They were practically inseparable. 

Harry decided to leave his things packed for now, settling on leaving the room.  All he wanted to do was see his lover. 

Before he could walk out of their bedroom door, it opened.  Severus was standing in front of him with a raised brow and a smirk. 

Harry immediately was pulled into the man’s embrace, “Harry.”   He breathed against his ear.  Harry sighed, smiling against Severus’ neck.  “Mmm…missed you, Severus.”  He was already pressing his lips against that exposed pale neck.  He felt starved for affection.

Snape grabbed his arse, making Harry gasp, then he pressed his lips fiercely to Harry’s to swallow that sexy groan.  Harry clawed at Snape’s back, feeling himself being twirled toward the bed. 

Snape growled, his lips moving against Harry’s, “I want you more than you realize.”  Then, before Harry could respond to that line, Snape grabbed a potion vial from his pocket.  “And, I believe, Mister Potter…that I have missed you more.”  He smirked at Harry’s suddenly lit expression.

“You mean…”

“ _Yes_.”  Severus seethed, “I believe you’ve earned it.” 

Harry took the vial.  He looked at Severus, cupping his cheek, staring into those beautiful black eyes.  “Are you sure you want that?  Tonight?”  He didn’t want to hurt Severus, and he didn’t want Severus to feel he had to do this.  “We’ve never…”

“You minx, trying to make me explain…”  Snape clutched his arse again, making Harry stiffen, pinching his eyes shut for a moment.  “I want your sweet cock inside me.  I need you to take me, Harry.”  Before Harry knew it, Snape took the vial and uncorked it.

Harry was licking his lips at Snape’s words—and he watched Snape drink the contents of the vial, waiting for his transformation. 

Severus Snape closed his eyes, waiting for everything to change.  He looked down at his hands—they were smaller.  He was afraid to speak.  He looked at Harry. 

Potter was _blushing_ at him.  He cleared his throat, which sounded low as per usual, just a bit more…feminine.  Harry opened his mouth, then closed it.  He looked at Snape, “You…you look… _beautiful_.”

This time Snape blushed, and she turned toward the mirror.  “Oh dear Merlin.”  Snape heard herself—er—himself, speak, recognizing that same sarcasm in his voice.  He was of the same height, with the same distinct nose and jawline.  His breasts were easily D’s—bursting out of his robes.  He was curious to see what he looked like everywhere else.

His eyes were the same—but his features were softer somehow.  He couldn’t quite place it.  Everything about him seemed both distinct and dainty all at once.  He was captivated by his appearance.

Apparently so was Harry. 

Harry laid a hand on his shoulder.  “Alright?”  He said softly.

Snape nodded, “I think…I think so.”  He shivered, but he wasn’t cold.  He was…hot.  “I feel…different.”  His voice was deep, but not as grumbly, and a bit higher than usual.

Harry smiled with a knowing gaze.  Severus had a cute blush on his cheeks.  Harry grabbed him and kissed him—his mouth was soft, but still so delicious.  Harry moaned into the kiss, feeling his heat from his huge breasts.  “They’re so big.”  Harry moaned, actually liking what he saw.  He was afraid that it’d be too weird to see Severus as a female…but the truth was, it was quite hot. 

Severus huffed, “As if you like breasts.”  He sounded so different, it stunned both of them.  Harry stroked his cheek, “Well,” he blushed again, “I like them on _you_ , Severus.” 

Severus melted into Harry’s touch.  “You do?”  He said softly, leaning in for another kiss.  His gaze was just as seductive.

Harry growled, “Yes,” against Severus Snape’s lips before kissing him passionately.  “I want to taste you.  All over.”  He pushed Severus into their bedroom.  Severus grunted, lying on the bed, feeling so fucking wet—something he never experienced before.  It was like he was on fire between his legs in the best way possible. 

He was a puddle of emotions, however, and he knew his control was slipping—if he had any to begin with.  “Harry.”  Severus groaned, impatiently spelling off his clothing.  He looked down at his breasts, cupping them.  “Oh fucking Merlin.  They are…quite large.” 

Harry smiled at him, spelling off his clothing as well.  He walked over to Severus, who was looking at him with hunger in his eyes.  “Please,” he watched Severus beg.  Harry thought he looked beautiful like this, all sprawled out for him. 

Severus spread his legs, rubbing his clit.  He threw his head back and moaned.  “ _Fuck_!”

Harry chuckled dangerously, “Yes.  Feels good, doesn’t it Sev?”  Severus whimpered as Harry got in between his legs, sniffing him.  “Mmmm…you smell…so arousing.”  Harry wanted to taste him.  He held Severus’ legs apart and licked him in one smooth motion. 

Severus saw bloody stars as he wailed, “ _Fuck me!  Just fuck me!”_

Harry moaned as his tongue explored Severus’ delicious pussy.  He put two fingers inside him, and then he tasted the wetness of his channel.  He thought it was divine. 

“Tastes…just like your cock…”  Harry moaned, crawling up onto Severus.  “Just more intense.”  He slicked his hand against Sev’s pussy to coat it with juices.  Severus moaned again, biting his lip.  He looked into Harry’s eyes as he watched him say, “Taste it.”  He sucked his own pre-cum off of Harry’s fingers, and grabbed his prick.  He guided it to his wanting hole. 

“Harry.  Please…I can’t hold on.  I need you.  Here.”  He pressed up against the tip of Harry’s hard cockhead.  Harry stopped him, “Shhh…it’s okay.”  He slicked his cock with that beautiful smelling pre-cum.  “I don’t want to hurt you…alright?  Please, let me do this.”  Harry begged.  He wasn’t going to last long—but he wouldn’t hurt Severus. 

Snape huffed, “Oh, alright.” 

Harry murmured in his ear, “Open your legs.” 

Severus did so, feeling so empty.  He whined.  Harry murmured again, “Good.  Now, when I enter you, wrap your legs around me.”

Snape was strangely touched at how much Harry cared for his well-being.  He gave him a long, desperate kiss.  “Harry…thank you.”  He whispered.

Severus Snape thanking him was something Harry, nor anyone for that matter, heard very often.  Harry had to bite his lip to keep from thrusting inside in that moment.  No—he had to make this good for Severus.

Harry smiled lopsidedly, stroking his cheek.  He took that sweet moment to enter his long cock slowly into Severus Snape’s pussy.

Snape’s expression turned wanton.  Harry pressed inside, still biting his lip, trying not to cum—the channel was so fucking tight.  “Ohhh…”  Harry groaned, panting, “Severus…you’re _so_ tight…”

He looked down into those needy eyes and couldn’t help but press in just a bit more.  He felt Severus’ legs wrap around him, drawing him nearer and nearer.  Gods, his prick was throbbing inside of Severus’ pussy. 

“Al-most…almost in-inside…”  Harry stammered, trying to keep from embarrassing himself by coming too soon.  Severus couldn’t help but clench around that hard, delicious prick.  It was so fucking surreal.  This pussy was making him hot all over, and he was going mad with want and need.  He whimpered with his new higher-pitched voice, and he watched Harry fall apart as he slowly entered, inch by delicious inch. 

Harry was finally inside to the hilt.  The two were panting against each other, and Severus whined, “Please!” 

Harry instinctively moved a bit, causing Severus to shudder beneath him.  Snape humped himself against Harry’s body, whining again and again, having his first female orgasm around Harry’s still hard prick. 

Harry looked at him in pure lust as Severus came down from his first orgasm.  He had no idea how he managed not to cum.  Severus opened his eyes, biting his lip.  “Sorry.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he plunged into Snape’s body, still ablaze with passion.  Snape whined at the thrust.  Harry grunted, “Don’t be.”  He thrusted again, earning the same response.  Severus’ eyes rolled back and his fingers were digging into Harry’s back, just like Harry had when he underwent his transformation.  Harry knew that feeling. 

“Do you like my big cock inside you, love?”  Harry murmured in his ear, thrusting slowly, deliciously hard. 

Severus moaned wantonly, “ _Ung!  Uh-huh!_ ”  Harry licked his neck as he fucked him slowly.  “Do you want me to go faster?”  He said seductively as his cock was buried far inside Severus’ wet depths.  It felt heavenly.

Severus groaned, “ _UNgh…y-yes…oh yes…”_

Harry had never heard Severus this far-gone before.  He smiled against the man’s neck.  “I’m going to make you cum so many times, Severus.”  Then he started pounding faster. 

With each thrust, Severus groaned, gasping wildly for air.  “Oh…my… _Gods…_ ” 

Harry growled, looking into that wanton gaze with possession.  He rocked into his lover with forceful strokes.  “That’s it.  Feel my cock deep inside you.  I _own_ you now.”

The bed started to creak.  Severus’ eyes widened.  “Yes…Harry.  _Yes_.”

Harry held Severus’ arse in the air and thrusted in earnest.  Severus looked like he’d seen heaven. 

“You’re my little bitch in heat, aren’t you?”  Harry yelled, going faster and faster, watching Severus fall apart.  Severus nodded, “Yes, yes!”

Harry grunted, “No one else can make you like this…I own you.  And I own this.”  Harry put his thumb on Snape’s clitoris, pausing his thrusting, only to rub Severus there in circles. 

Severus practically burst out in tears at the need he felt.  “ _I’m yours!_ ”  He arched against Harry’s body, “ _Fuck!_ ”

Harry continued to rub Severus’ clit in circles as he slowly ground himself against him.  He crawled up to him, using one hand beneath them to rub his clit still.  He murmured in the man’s ear, “I’m going to make you cum again, Severus.”

Severus moaned deeply.  Harry shivered, feeling that channel tighten around him.  “I know you’re close, love.  Do you feel my cock deep, swollen inside you?  I’m going to burst.”  Harry groaned, “But not yet.  Not until you get at least another orgasm.”  He swiveled his hips into Severus and watched the man beneath him lose all control. 

Severus gaped at him, throwing his head back again, coming _hard_ around Harry’s cock.  Harry bit his lip to keep from coming—almost failing.  He focused on Severus and giving him this gift of pleasure.  The beautiful creature beneath him was _his_.

As soon as Severus came down from his second orgasm of the night, Harry playfully thrusted into him again.  A low groan sounded in his ear, “You are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

Harry chuckled.  “No…”  He plunged in again, “Just want…to give you…my cock…”  Harry rasped, nearly collapsing onto Severus.  Snape groaned, grabbing Harry’s arse with one hand, and clenching the back of his neck with the other, as Harry masterfully thrusted in and out, in and out.

Both men whimpered and moaned in each other’s ears.  Severus whispered, “Oh, Harry…oh yes…can’t believe…so good…oh gods, again…Harry… _Harry…_ ”

Harry was gasping wildly, thrusting faster, hearing the bed hit the wall.  Severus was shaking beneath him.  “I…I…”  Harry whimpered, his thrusts uncontrollable.

Severus squeezed Harry’s delicious arse.  “ _Yess_ …”  He whispered, his channel tightening, “You…I can’t believe you’re even fucking _bigger_ …deeper… _oh yes…_ ”  Harry felt his breath quicken again when Severus whispered, “You’re growing inside me…”

Harry stopped for a heartbeat inside Severus, biting his neck, then pounded into him _hard_ once, then again, then _again_ …

Severus whimpered, “ _Cum inside!  Inside me!”_

Harry arched up, feeling Severus clench around him, milking his cock.  He held him close and slammed into him. 

“ _Severus!”_   Harry’s voice filled the room as he and Severus both came, a whimpering mess. 

Snape groaned, feeling Harry’s cock fill him with hot, thick semen.  He could actually _feel_ it pulsing inside him—and his pussy was open, ready, milking Harry for his seed.  Harry came and came, and Severus’ body drank deeply.

Harry collapsed atop Severus, convinced he might have actually died. 

Severus felt the same.

Harry finally had the grace to slowly and carefully pull out of Severus.  They caught each other’s gaze and kissed sweetly.  When Harry opened his eyes again, he smiled at Severus’ familiar appearance.  He moved some hair out of the man’s eyes. 

“You’re back.”

Severus hummed, “Mmmm…”  He kissed Harry deeply, nibbling at his lips. 

Harry smiled, “That was…” 

Severus smiled this time, “Yes.”  He paused, “It was…perfect.”

Harry held him close as they drifted off to sleep.  “I love you no matter what, Severus Snape.”

He’d thought Severus was asleep when he said that, but Severus heard him and kissed his hand, “I love you, Harry Potter, just the same.”

* * *

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think??
> 
> <3


End file.
